Conventional candles are generally constituted by bodies of wax (i.e., paraffin), tallow or like flammable substances in which a wick is embedded. In this connection, it will be understood that the term "wax" as used hereinbelow refers to any flammable substance conventionally used to constitute a candle body. When most candles are burned, the wax is gradually melted and drips in molten form, usually onto the candle holding device, where it solidifies in a shapeless mass. Thus, when a candle has been completely burned one is usually left with nothing of any practical value.